


how blue, how beautiful

by thehaakun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaakun/pseuds/thehaakun
Summary: They’d seen so many sunrises and sunsets since then, been to and seen so many places since then. And with each day of peace, with each day of prosperity, they had carved out a little piece of the world they could call their own, and in their hearts, they had found a place and a person to callhome.---[F!Azurrin] Corrin reflects on the love that bonds her to her Azura.





	how blue, how beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something short and sweet for azurrin b/c i haven't written about them in a long time lmao
> 
> also i still love them deeply...i don't write about them that much anymore but they're always in my heart <3 also b/c i cry for them i want them to be happy so much...they deserve a soft epilogue, after everything they've been through

Leaning against the tree trunk, her fingers idly playing with the end of her indigo cape, Corrin sat in contentment and watched her wife kneel down in the shallows of the lake, smiling softly all the while. 

The ducks knew Azura by sight, now, with how many times the two of them have been here; they flocked to her, quacking and flapping their wings by the hems of her dress, and Azura giggled as she sprinkled birdseed over the eager birds.

Corrin usually stayed back when Azura fed the birds, because one of the few times she’d been getting a handle on her dragon form, she’d accidentally whipped her tail around and sent one of the ducks flying across the air. From then on, they’d angrily quacked at her whenever she drew close. Azura thought that was funny, much to Corrin’s chagrin.

Nowadays, it didn’t bother her so much anymore. Days like this meant Corrin got to see Azura smile and laugh.

With the war over, Azura did that more often, now.

Whenever they would stroll through the palace gardens, and some of the flowers were in bloom, bright and vivid and colorful amidst the greenery, Azura would beam as bright as the sun. Corrin liked that a lot.

Whenever their families would come to visit, all smiles and grins, Azura would laugh with joy as Hinoka would scoop her up in a bear hug, or Elise would run to her and embrace her with the tightest hug possible. Much to everyone’s surprise, Azura loved to entertain her guests, and when she sang and danced to songs of joy and happiness, Corrin would fall in love all over again.

Whenever they would share a cup of tea in the dawn of the early morning, the two of them warm and cozy in their bed, Azura at her side as they idly skimmed through the papers detailing their duties for the day. Corrin would glance over sometimes to see Azura lightly blowing on the surface of her tea, and the little hum she made in satisfaction as she took a sip -- oh, that made Corrin’s heart so soft and tender.

There were days that Corrin felt like her heart might burst with how much love she felt for her wife, her partner, her soulmate. The years had made their bond only stronger, their love for each other only deeper.

Even now, with Azura doing something as simple as feeding the ducks in the lake. Corrin felt love.

She breathed in deeply, tasting the clean spring air on her tongue. The leaves of the tree provided her some shade, and Corrin shifted a little against the trunk, finding a more comfortable position.

For a while, Corrin watched Azura hum a little tune as she waded through the shallows, ripples fanning out across the surface of the lake, refracting back shimmers and flickers of sunlight in between the crests of the waves. The ducks followed her trail, quacking and squawking as Azura tossed the birdseed toward them, and their heads bobbed up and down as they pecked at their lunchtime meal. After a little bit of time, Azura ran out of food for the ducks, and they flapped their wings in disappointment before fluttering off deeper into the lake or paddling quickly away, to better waters.

Azura watched them go before making her way out of the water, barefoot as always, and Corrin watched as Azura picked up the ends of her dress, wrenching it free of water as she made her way back to her wife.

“Having fun, Corrin?” Azura asked as she came close, a smile on her face.

Corrin hummed in reply, her heart full. She held her arms out expectantly, making grabby motions with her hands.

Azura laughed. “Alright, I’m coming, I’m coming.”

She sat down in Corrin’s lap, pushing aside the damp ends of her dress, and giggled as Corrin eagerly brought her in close, nuzzling into her neck.

“You’re very happy today, aren’t you?” Azura asked, reaching a hand up and gently entangling it in Corrin’s hair.

“I’m always happy when I’m with you,” Corrin said, pressing light kisses against Azura’s neck.

“And I, with you, my love.”

Corrin hummed happily in response, and she peppered more kisses up Azura’s throat and to her jawline, then her cheek as Azura giggled all the while. Sweet, cute moments like these were some of Corrin’s favorites. She liked to see the mirth and joy in Azura’s golden eyes, bright and gentle. She liked to hear the lilt and tilt of Azura’s voice, so much like music and song to her ears. Most importantly, Corrin liked to touch Azura, to feel the warmth of her body against the palms of her hands, or the softness of her skin against her lips.

Corrin kissed her wife, then, and she felt Azura smile into it; like always, Corrin leaned a little too far into it, and she found herself lowering Azura flat onto the grass.

Breathless as they broke apart, Azura said, “Eager, today, I see.”

One hand pressed flat on the ground to prop herself up, Corrin gently brushed the tips of her knuckles across Azura’s cheek. “I’m never gonna miss the chance to kiss my wife.”

“You have plenty of opportunities to kiss me whenever you want, Corrin,” Azura said, rolling her eyes. “I’m with you, always.”

“I know!” Corrin felt her face heat up a little. “But I just, I just really love kissing you! And being with you. It makes me happy.”

Azura’s expression softened. “Oh, my sweet dragon. Come here.” She cupped Corrin’s face in her hands and drew Corrin close, kissing her wife anew.

Corrin liked that too. Azura’s little nicknames for her. Dearest Corrin. Sweet Corrin. It made her heart stutter in her chest, even now, years later. It was something about the way that Azura only did that with her, and no on else. Azura, reserved and closed around others, but always so open and lighthearted with her. Corrin knew it was privilege that Azura let her be so close, and she intended to count her blessings whenever she could.

The quiet rustle of the trees and the grass, and the minute flapping of birds in the distance were the only sounds around them as they shared their own moment of peace in the world, soft and intimate. Corrin could remember dozens of other times she’d shared moments like this with Azura, when it was just the two of them in their own little patch of the world, in their own little pocket of time.

Their first kiss had been quite like this, when they’d spent hours talking to each other by the shores of the lake, the two of them lying on the grass, sharing memories of times in Nohr or Hoshido. Sunset had come upon them before they knew it, and Corrin remembered the sight of Azura in the muted light of dusk, her golden eyes bright and brilliant. She was breathtakingly beautiful, in so many ways, and Corrin held her breath as they both leaned in, sharing just one of many firsts together.

Back in the present, Corrin stopped their kiss for just a moment to murmur, “I love you, Azura.” The tip of her nose brushed Azura’s cheek as Corrin tilted her head down to press a line of kisses along Azura’s jaw. “I love you.”

Azura’s hands were tangled in Corrin’s wild mane of hair, and she sighed in contentment as Corrin brought her trail of kisses down to the column of her throat. “I know, Corrin. I know you do.”

Like their first afternoon so long ago, this one too had to come to an end soon enough, and the sky turned to oranges and reds as the moon began to climb its way through the early evening sky. By that time, they’d taken to lying on their sides in the grass, their fingers interlaced between them, foreheads touching as they spoke of one thing or another, their hearts light and carefree. 

It’d taken them a long time to feel that way. 

Corrin had had nightmares every now and then, and Azura would ground her back to reality with whispered words and reassurances as she clutched her close; those nights had been the roughest, when Corrin would awake sweating and in a panic, her heart shot through with adrenaline and her senses filled with the sounds of clanging metal and inhuman screams.

Then Corrin remembered the day they’d journeyed to the farthest shores of the continent, and Azura had taken the pendant from her neck and -- with just the briefest pause -- hurled it into the fathomless, deep ocean blue. Standing a little bit further back, knowing that Azura needed the moment to herself, Corrin had waited for some time, unmoving as she watched Azura’s shoulders tremble with the release of a long carried burden.

But now they were here. They’d seen so many sunrises and sunsets since then, been to and seen so many places since then. And with each day of peace, with each day of prosperity, they had carved out a little piece of the world they could call their own, and in their hearts, they had found a place and a person to call  _ home. _

Corrin knew, as she gently helped Azura up from the grass, and held her wife’s hand on the way back to the castle, that they would have many more moments like this, that they would share the rest of their lives together. They had found their happiness, their joy, and their love, after everything. It was what they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> gets emo thinking about my OTP it was nice to write something sweet and relaxing i've been a little off in terms of my writing mojo/motivation lately so i'm hoping this little momentary break fic will make it easier for me to pick things back up lol
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
